


[Обзор] Корейский хип-хоп и лапки

by Cromo, evil_thing



Series: khh hints [2]
Category: Korean Hip Hop RPF, School Rapper (Korea TV), Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Unpretty Rapstar (TV)
Genre: Animals, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Gen, Meta, Reviews, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/pseuds/Cromo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Series: khh hints [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158317
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	[Обзор] Корейский хип-хоп и лапки

  


Пушистые и когтистые — немаловажная часть любого фандома. Иногда они даже становятся действующими лицами фанфиков! И RPF-фандомы — не исключение. Поэтому мы сделали для вас **краткий обзор лапок корейского хип-хопа**!  
**Нажимайте на плашки с информацией, чтобы посмотреть фото под катом.** А если захотите перейти по какой-то из ссылок, не забывайте, что по умолчанию они открываются в том же окне.

    

У **punchnello** целых пять котов: Руи, Ддан, Джек, Дусик и Манго. У них есть свой [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/rueiskawaii/). ↓

    

    

**Vinxen** отстаёт всего на одного кота — у него их четыре: Ёнтан, Танпун, Ккомури и Соль. Их [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/4_nyang_/). ↓

    

    

**Вондже** — владелец двух кошек и кота. Наму и Ами — брат и сестра, а Табул — сестрёнка Панды, кота **Code Kunst**. ↓

    

    

Некоторое количество общественных котов проживает на хате крю **MBA**. Как зовут этих красавцев — загадка века. ↓

    

    

Коты **Code Kunst** , Панда и Сиру, настолько хороши, что даже позировали для ELLE Korea! У них тоже есть свой [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/seeroooooo/), а ещё — [раздел со сториз](https://www.instagram.com/stories/highlights/18049006513241111/). Если вы хотите увидеть нечто ужасно милое, рекомендуем досмотреть до конца [эту](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_NJTxDFx7x/). ↓

    

    

Шаша — котёнок **Гючжона**. Свой [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/shashathekitty/) есть и у неё. ↓

    

    

Смолзеро — кошка **BigOne**. Тоже со своим [инстаграмом](https://www.instagram.com/smallzeroisthename/). ↓

    

    

Киоби — кошка **Mokyo**. Её [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/Kyobi_Kyobi/). ↓

    

    

Ямма — кошка **Sik-K**. Её [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/yamma_catsaekki/). ↓ 

    

    

Кёндук — кот или кошка? **Kid Milli** знает, мы — не уверены. ↓

    

    

Кошка есть и у **G2**. У нас нашлось всего одно фото — но это не единственные лапки, в компании которых он замечен ¬_¬ ↓

    

    

**Hash Swan** играет за обе команды: у него есть и кот, и собака. Их зовут Чонпан и Чача. [Инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/iamsolimitededition/) Чонпана. [Инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/chachacanspeak/) Чачи. ↓

    

    

Лигу собачников, похоже, возглавляет **Paloalto** с двумя шпицами и двумя бишонами. Шпицев зовут Монах и Кокос, а бишонов — Соль и Гэндальф. Их [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/monkcartel/) на четверых. ↓

    

    

Дую и Роуз — собаки **Crush**. У Роуз нет инстаграма, но иногда она появляется в [инстаграме](https://www.instagram.com/shindoyou/) Дую. Кстати, однажды **Crush** обмолвился, что именно Дую вдохновил его на песню ["woo ah"](https://youtu.be/6CM5iC_isug). ↓ 

    

    

У **BLOO** тоже восемь лап: пёс Дрим и собака Макс, она же Аэги. Нам подсказывают, что сейчас Дрим живёт в Америке, а Аэги — в Корее. Её [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/whyyoumad_max/). ↓ 

    

    

Данго и Чиби — шитцу и чихуахуа **Huckleberry P**. Их [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/dango_chibi/). ↓ 

    

    

**Beenzino** и его невеста спасли брошенную Ккоми от усыпления тт_тт И, кажется, недавно они завели ещё одну собаку! ↓ 

    

    

Тори — шиба **The Quiett**. Её [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/torry.storry/). ↓ 

    

    

Покари — шиба-щеноча **Rose de Penny**. Его [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/yesmynamepocari/). ↓ 

    

    

**Reddy** настолько любит своего бульдога Рокки, что даже набил с ним татуировку! И, конечно, завёл ему [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/mydaddyisreddy/). ↓ 

    

    

Пиппен — кокер-спаниель **Hangzooo**. Его [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/yoonpippen/). ↓ 

    

    

В ходе расследования был обнаружен шпиц **Superbee**. ↓ 

    

    

Латте — шпиц **Loco**. ↓

    

    

Холли — пудель **pH-1**. Её [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/gangsterholly/). ↓ 

    

    

**Deepflow** — ещё один владелец пуделя, Кэрри. Её [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/curry_curryy/). ↓ 

    

    

Больше пуделей богу пуделей! **Giriboy** и Долдоли. ↓ 

    

    

**ASH ISLAND** тоже играет за две команды: помимо бишона Бечу у него есть ещё один, не самый обычный питомец — хорёк Хучу. [Инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/baechu.island/) Бечу. [Инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/huchu.island/) Хучу. ↓ 

    

    

Нет своих лапок? Одолжи у родителей! — советует **ZENE THE ZILLA**. ↓ 

    

    

Или можно завести лошадь, как **MUSHVENOM**. Подумаешь — не живую! На корейском "большая лошадь" сокращённо означает "марихуана". Оживёт не только лошадь! ↓ 

    

    

**Sway D** решил проблему отсутствия лапок кардинально: завёл камаро и не забыл про [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/sway_d_mobile/). Ну, а коль скоро для него она — дракон... ↓ 

    

Конечно, это не все лапки — зато теперь вы знаете, что ~~суровые корейские рэперы любят пуделей~~ за котики так часто упоминаются в фанфиках про Ли Ёншина! **Оставайтесь с нами!**


End file.
